1. Field of the Invention
In the fiber optic industry, a loopback refers to the testing of the transmission of digital data streams from the origination point to a particular point and then back to the point of origination. This generally requires a fiber optic connector that has optical fibers with both ends secured in the same fiber optic connector. The optical fibers extend out of the connector and then “loopback” into the fiber optic connector. These optical fibers must be protected during use and they cannot be routed back in a too-tight circle or the optical fibers may break or crack, interfering with the transmission of light down the optical fibers. In certain applications, the loopback connectors are used in a high density application, making the insertion and removal of the loopback connector difficult because the optical fibers potentially protruding from the rear of the fiber optic connectors.
Thus, a new housing has been devised that allows the connectors to be inserted and removed from a high density application while providing protection and sufficient area for the optical fibers to be routed without breaking.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a loopback housing to be attached to an outer portion of a fiber optic connector to protect optical fibers extending from a rear portion of the fiber optic connector, the optical fibers having two ends, both of the ends of the optical fibers terminating within the fiber optic connector, and the fiber optic connector having an inner sleeve and an outer sleeve, the inner and outer sleeves being movable relative to one another, including an upper body portion having an internal surface, an external surface, a front end, and back end, a lower body portion connectable to the upper body portion and having an internal surface, an external surface, a front end, and back end, at least one interior extension extending from the interior surface of at least one of the upper body portion and the lower body portion to engage the inner sleeve of the fiber optic connector, at least one of the upper body portion and the lower body portion having at least one rearward facing surface to engage the outer sleeve of the fiber optic connector, and a handle extending from a portion of the housing away from the front end and beyond the back end of the upper body portion and lower body portion.
In some embodiments, the upper body portion and the lower body portion are removably connectable to one another.
In other embodiments, the upper body portion has an inward extending portion disposed adjacent the back end, the handle emanates from the inward extending portion and away from the loopback housing.
In yet other embodiments, the loopback housing slides forward and backward relative to the fiber optic connector.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows and, in part, will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art from that description or recognized by practicing the invention as described herein, including the detailed description, the claims, and the appended drawings.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description of the present embodiments of the invention are intended to provide an overview or framework for understanding the nature and character of the invention as it is claimed. The accompanying drawings are included to provide a further understanding of the invention and are incorporated into and constitute a part of this specification. The drawings illustrate various embodiments of the invention and, together with the description, serve to explain the principles and operations of the invention.